Between Me and You
by Lee Nana
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, kau penyebab keramaian ini... / Aku tau kau memang tidak suka keramaian. Aku janji tidak akan mengajakmu ke tempat ramai. Saranghae / KYUMIN FANFIC / WARNING : NC, YAOI, TYPO, OS


Between You and Me

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/HighSchool Life/ Drama

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, TYPO, OS, Nerd!Min. Cool!Kyu. NC

.

.

.

"Sungmin-_ah_..." dengan suara cemprengnya, Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

Sungmin menengok dan langsung mendapati Eunhyuk yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-_ah, wae_?" tanya Sungmin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Eunhyuk mengatur nafas dan mulai menjawab. "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, dari mulai depan gerbang. Tapi kau seenaknya jalan malah semakin jauh dan aku terpaksa berlari."

"_Mianhae_. Aku sedang buru-buru. Soalnya aku belum selesai menggerjakan tugas."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersama. Koridor sekolah mereka nampak senggang mungkin dikarenakan sebagian siswa-siswinya sedang sibuk menggerjakan tugas di dalam kelas.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Matematika. Tadi malam tidak ada yang mengajariku aku tidak bisa menggerjakannnya." Jelas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk berhenti, "Kau tidak bisa menggerjakannya? Kau kan pintar, Sungmin-_ah_..." Eunhyuk masih tidak percaya.

Sungmin ikut berhenti dan menghadap ke Eunhyuk. "Kau tau kan dari dulu aku sedikit bermasalah dengan matematika,"

Eunhyuk berjalan lagi, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin. "Oh iya aku lupa hehe... kalau kau tidak bisa apalagi aku," Eunhyuk menggeleng prihatin.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Asal kau berusaha pasti bisa pintar dan menyusulku, mungkin."

"Ya..ya... aku hanya tidak mau sombong memamerkan kepintaranku saja.." mereka tertawa bersama.

"HUWA... KYUHYUN _OPPA_ SANGAT TAMPAN!" teriakan _yeoja_ itu membuat koridor sekolah yang tadinya lenggang mulai ramai.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian minggir? Kalian menghalangi jalanku dan Sungmin." Eunhyuk yang marah karena _yeoja-yeoja _ itu mulai datang dan menghalangi jalan mereka dan kadang menabrak tubuh mereka.

Sungmin hanya diam dengan rahang yang mengatup keras. Ia benci suasana ramai. Sungmin mencari celah agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari suasana ini.

_Cho Kyuhyun, kau penyebab keramaian ini..._

Sungmin berhasil terbebas dari keramaian tiba-tiba itu. Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masih terjebak di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang menurut Sungmin sangat menyebalkan.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pojok dekat jendela, bangkunya dengan Eunhyuk. Melihat keluar jendela membuat Sungmin kembali tenang. Dia membenarkan kacamata minus yang digunakan dan mulai mengambil buku, menggerjakan tugas yang masih setengah selesai.

Keadaan kelasnya yang sepi –mungkin sebagiannya masih melihat kumpulan orang-orang yang suka membuat ribut (Read : Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya). Sesekali Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan tersenyum saat menggerjakan tugas itu. Sungmin memang pintar dan selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di kelasnya tapi, untuk satu angkatan dia diperingkat kedua, di bawah Kibum –teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Dia selalu kalah dengan Kibum di mata pelajaran Matematika sedangkan untuk pelajaran yang lain ia selalu seimbang.

Baiklah aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang Sungmin aka Lee Sungmin ini. Sungmin sekarang berada di kelas 3-B bersama dengan Eunhyuk temannya yang masih tenggelam dalam kumpulan _yeoja-yeoja _ gila. Sungmin sangat membenci keramaian. Karena menurutnya itu sangat mengganggu dan ia lebih suka tempat yang sepi karena itu membuatnya tenang.

Kalian bertanya tentang penampilan Sungmin? Sungmin berpenampilan 'biasa'. Tubuhnya yang mungil selalu tertutup dengan balutan seragam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang hitam selalu di sisir rapi dan kacamata tebal itu yang ikut menghias wajahnya. Hingga setengah wajahnya mungkin tertutup kacamata. Itu jelas 'biasa'kan? Yah... biasa dikalangan orang-orang _nerd_.

"Sungmin-_ah_..." suara Eunhyuk terdengar dari ambang pintu kelasnya.

Sungmin mendongak sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Sungmin dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

_Pasti marah,_ batin Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di kerumunan orang-orang itu? Aku mencarimu dimana-mana, _babo,_" Eunhyuk mengeplak pelan kepala Sungmin.

"_Mianhae. _Kau tau sendirikan aku sangat membenci suasana ramai seperti itu,"

Eunhyuk manggut-manggut paham, ia menaruh tas dan membukanya. "Itu gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae.." Eunhyuk menarik buku matematika Sungmin.

Sungmin yang paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa membatin, _untung sudah selesai._

"Nama yang terakhir kau sebut itu adalah nama _namjachingu_mu," ucap Sungmin sambil meletakan pensilnya.

Eunhyuk berhenti menulis dan menatap Sungmin. "Aku tau bahkan sangat tau. Tapi... jangan di perjelas. Kau tau, dari semuanya hanya Cho Kyuhyun saja yang belum memiliki kekasih. Choi Siwon dengan Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae denganku. Makanya dia yang paling banyak fansnya."

"Menurutku Lee Donghae juga memiliki fans yang banyak,"

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Karena aku yakin orang-orang di sekolah ini juga tidak ada yang tau kalau kau kekasih Lee Donghae," ucap Sungmin.

"Suatu saat nanti Donghae pasti akan memberi tau seluruh siswa di sini." Eunhyuk kembali menggerjakan tugas.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut._ Sebegitu pentingkah orang-orang tau..._

.

Kelas Sungmin nampak ramai. Salahkan saja guru yang tidak hadir dan hanya memberikan tugas. Teman sekelasnya itu bermain lempar-lemparan, mengganggu _yeoja-yeoja_ yang asik bergosip, bermain pesawat-pesawatan, tidur dan lain sebagainya. Eunhyuk ikut di tengah kumpulan _namja-namja_ yang bermain lempar-lemparan. Yah, Eunhyuk memang _hiperaktiv_.

Sungmin yang mulai merasa kelasnya ramai pun berdiri dengan membawa buku.

"Kau mau kemana, Sungmin_-ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang berhenti berlari sesaat.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan." Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan.." Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sungmin membalas dengan senyum seadanya dan mulai keluar kelas. "Akh sial.. aku kena lemparan!" pekik Eunhyuk dari dalam kelas.

.

.

**Di perpustakaan...**

.

Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal. Bulpen yang ia gunakan ia tempelkan di dagu sesekali bulpen itu mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya. Dia sedang berusaha memecahkan soal yang di berikan oleh gurunya, soal matematika.

"Kenapa ini sulit sekali?" Sungmin mulai kesal. Karena dari 10 soal yang di berikan gurunya ia hanya bisa menggerjakan 6 soal. Sedangkan yang lainnya? Ia sedang berusaha.

"Kau di sini rupanya,"

Suara itu membuat Sungmin berhenti sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang seenaknya duduk di depan kursinya. Sungmin membenarkan letak kacamata dan melihat siapa yang di depannya.

Dengan senyuman yang sangat mempesona, _namja_ di hadapannya ini memberikan secarik kertas. "Untukmu,"

"Apa ini, Donghae-_ssi_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menerima kertas pemberian Donghae.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya di suruh," Donghae berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Eunhyuk ya, Sungmin-_ah_.." Donghae pun keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut.

Sungmin membuka kertas itu dan membaca. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak akan datang."

.

.

Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menggerjakan 8 soal. Karena ia yang mulai merasa bosan di tambah dengan otaknya yang seolah mengebul, membuatnya memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Sungmin mencari tempat yang semua orang tidak mengetahui. Setelah menemukan tempat yang berada di pojok, Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kakinya ia selonjorkan, kepala menegadah keatas sambil terpejam. Biarkanlah ia istirahat sebentar.

CKLEK...

Pintu atap itu terbuka.

"Sungmin_ie, _apa kau di sini?"suara _bass _yang sangat familier di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap bergeming dan tetap pada posisinya. Sungmin tau bahkan sangat tau siapa si pemilih suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

Terdengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sungmin tetap bergeming.

"Kau di sini rupanya." Seseorang duduk di sebelah Sungmin, mengamati lekuk wajah Sungmin. "Apa kau sungguhan tertidur, Minnie?" _namja_ di sebelah Sungmin itu menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin, melepas kacamata Sungmin. "kau tau Sungmin_ie_? Kau terlihat sangat cantik tanpa memakai kacamata. Dan..." _namja_ itu mengacak rambut Sungmin yang sebelumnya sangat rapi menjadi sedikit berantakan. Sungmin masih bergeming dengan posisi awalnya. "tinggal satu langkah lagi..."_ namja_ itu sedikit mengacak baju seragam Sungmin agar tidak terlalu rapi._ See_? Sungmin malah terlihat seperti anak bandel dengan seragam yang berantakan dan rambut yang berantakan. Walau wajahnya memang terlihat lebih imut karena kacamata yang tidak menghalangi wajahnya.

"Hahaha... liat Sungmin_ie_, aku malah membuatmu terlihat seperti orang yang bandel." _Namja_ itu lama kelamaan kesal juga karena Sungmin yang tidak merespon sama sekali.

PLUK...

Sungmin yang merasa berat pada bagian paha pun mulai membuka matanya, ia menunduk.

_Pantas saja berat. Kau tidur di pahaku... _batin Sungmin. Setelah itu, Sungmin kembali menengadah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya _namja_ yang tidur di pangkuan Sungmin dengan mata yang ikut terpejam. "apa.." _namja_ itu membuka matanya. "kau marah denganku?"

"Aku tidak marah denganmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ucap Sungmin, masih dengan yang mata yang terpejam.

"Lantas, kenapa kau mendiamkanku sedari tadi?" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya.

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan melihat ke bawah, melihat Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan kau tidak datang di taman. Apa si ikan itu tidak memberikan pesanku padamu?"

"Dia _hyung_-mu, Kyu. Dan dia memberikan pesannya padaku. Kau kan tau aku tidak suka tempat yang ramai," Sungmin mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Sungmin. "Bilang saja kau tidak mau orang-orang tau kalau kau _namjachingu_-ku," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis tanpa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tau kalau ia membalas ucapan Kyuhyun barusan maka akan beresiko dia dan kekasihnya itu akan bertengkar.

_Chu~_

Sungmin mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya kecupan tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan matanya langsung melihat kewajah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis. Kyuhyun duduk dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin, meremas kedua tangan itu lembut.

"Kau tau, aku mencintaimu. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo~_" tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali dari pancaran mata itu.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak mereka, memiringkan wajahnya. Sungmin tau apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan hanya bisa memajamkan matanya dan...

_Chu~_

Mereka berciuman. Kyuhyun memdorong Sungmin hingga punggung Sungmin membentur tembok. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya.

"Ehmp..." Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun menabrak bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin hingga mereka sekarang tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyuhyun menggemut bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Ehmp.." Kyuhyun melepas emutannya pada bibir Sungmin. Dahi mereka saling menempel, mereka menarik nafas panjang. Dan Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin lidah Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang menggerti langsung membuka bibirnya dan kesempatan itu langsung dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin, saling membelit, berperang lidah. _Saliva_ pun menetes dari sudut bibir mereka berdua. Lidah Kyuhyun sengaja ia diamkan agar lidah Sungmin masuk ke mulutnya. Tepat, lidah itu masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun langsung mengemut lidah Sungmin.

"Eung... emhm..." Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh keenakan.

Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Sungmin sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mulai menyusup di seragam Sungmin. Posisi duduk mereka tidak membuat aksi mesum itu berhenti. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan tanganya. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun tidak peduli walau itu di atap sekolah.

_Nipple_ di balik seragam Sungmin sudah menegang. Kyuhyun memainkan _nipple_ tersebut.

"Eung.. Kyuh.." desahan itu keluar. Kyuhyun berhenti mengemut lidah Sungmin. Sekarang lidahnya sedang mengapus jejak saliva yang menetes dari aksi ciuman mereka dengan lidahnya. Bukankah itu malah membuat _saliva_ itu makin terlihat di kulit Sungmin?

Dengan tangan yang semakin menirik pinggang Sungmin, satu tangan yang terus saja menggerjai _nipple_ Sungmin yang menengang, sekarang bibirnya terus saja menggecup leher putih Sungmin.

"His...sapphhh... Kyuhh..." Titah Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin yang tadinya ia kalungkan sekarang menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar menghisap lehernya. Sungmin memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang mendongak, bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka bibirnya dan menghisap leher Sungmin. "Ahh... Kyuh.." desah Sungmin saat leher itu tercipta _kissmark_.

Kedua tangan itu mulai melepas seragam Sungmin. Sungmin terus saja mendongak dengan mata terpejam karena Kyuhyun terus saja menggerjai lehernya. Seragam itu terlepas dan Sungmin _half naked_. Bibir Kyuhyun turun dan mulai menciumi bahu Sungmin.

"Sshhh... Kyuhh... aahh.." tangan itu kembali menggerjai _nipple_ Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan semua aktivitasnya dan Sungmin... ia nampak sangat kecewa.

"Apa tidak masalah melakukan di atap?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalau kita pindah tempat kau bisa menahannya?" tanya Sungmin balik. Ia sangat tau bahwa _namjachingu_nya sangat tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang sedang penuh nafsu seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke _nipple_ Sungmin, menjilat nipple kecoklatan yang menegang itu dengan sekali jilat.

"Ahhh..." hanya seperti itu saja Sungmin sudah mendesah.

"Kau tau saja kalau aku tidak bisa menahannya.." Kyuhyun hanya meniup-niup _nipple_ Sungmin yang menengang.

"Ahh... Kyuhh... hisap..." pinta Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan.

Kyuhyun masih saja menggerjai Sungmin dengan menjilat _nipple_ itu sesekali. "Emut Kyuhh..." titah Sungmin.

Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya hingga _nipple_ itu terus menabrak bibir Kyuhyun yang tertutup. "_Jebal_ Kyuhh... hisap..." tepat saat _nipple_ Sungmin berada di depan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meraupnya dan langsung mengemut, seolah ia sedang menyusu dengan ibunya.

"Shhh... Kyuhh... ahhh..." desah Sungmin. Tanganya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Kyuhyun. Satu _nipple_nya ia pilin, cubit, ia mainkan sendiri _nipple_ yang satunya. Dimana tangan Kyuhyun?

Tangan Kyuhyun sekarang ia gunakan untuk mulai melepas ikat pinggang Sungmin, menurunkan resleting celana Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan gundunkan di balik celana Sungmin.

_Kau sudah menengang, Sungmin-_ah_..._

Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari _nipple_ Sungmin dan mulai menghisap _nipple_ yang satunya lagi. Sekarang tangan Sungmin mulai membuka seragam Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengocok _junior_ Sungmin yang menegang.

"Ahhh... Kyuhh... sshhh... ahhh..." Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya. Bagai tersengat listrik badannya sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun berhenti menghisap _nipple_ Sungmin dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang terangsang seperti ini. Mata terpejam, kepala yang ia dongakkan, bibir yang terus mendesah menyebut namanya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai ini...

Kyuhyun terus saja mengocok _junior_ Sungmin.

"Masuk.. ahh...kanhh... kehh.. dalam mulutmuhhh Kyuhhh..." ucapnya di tengah desahan. Kyuhyun menurut dan langsung menghisap _junior_ Sungmin cepat. Kepala Kyuhyun nampak naik turun di bawah sana. Terus menggerjai bagian bawah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala dengan punggung yang sesekali ia lengkungkan.

"Sshhh... ahh... Kyuhh... akuhhh... ke-luarhhh... Ahh!" pekiknya.

Cairan putih itu keluar dan langsung di telan habis oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat lelah. Terlihat ia bersandar dengan lemah dengan mata yang terpejam dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau sudah lelah? Padahal kau belum apapun padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun jatuh terlentang. Baju seragam yang memang sudah ia buka. Langsung menghisap _nipple_ Kyuhyun.

"Ahh..Ming.." Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan kelakuan Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah seperti itu. Sungmin menghisap _nipple_ itu seolah sedang menyusu. Kyuhyun menurunkan celana seragamnya.

"Ming, ju.. ahh... nior..kuhhh" ucapnya di tengah desahan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka celana membuat Sungmin semakin mudah untuk menghisap _junior_ itu. Sungmin langsung menghisap _junior_ itu cepat dan itu juga berdampak pada _klimaks_nya Kyuhun yang cepat juga.

"Aahh... Ming... ssshhh... ahhh... MING!" Kyuhyun _klimaks_. Sungmin semakin pintar melakukan _blowjob_ rupanya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dengan pipi yang mengembung dan sedikit tetesan putih di sudut bibirnya. Ia menelan cairan itu dan dengan gerak yang sensual ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_nya saat melihat Sungmin, ia mulai mendekat ke Sungmin dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Mau bermain langsung ke permainan inti?" tanya Kyuhyun sudektif.

Sungmin menyeringai. "Aku selalu siap melakukan itu, Kyuhyun_ie_.."

Masih dengan berbisik Kyuhyun berkata, "Menghadaplah ke tembok dan menungginglah. Tujukan lubangmu agar _junior_ku mudah untuk masuk."

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dan ia langsung menghadap ke tembok dengan posisi menungging, persis dengan yang Kyuhyun suruh. _Hole_ itu terlihat dan Kyuhyun langsung mencium _hole _tersebut, menjilatnya.

"Ahh.. Kyuhh.. ma-sukkanhh mi-milikmuh..." ucap Sungmin di tengah desahannya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, mengocok sebentar _junior_nya dan mulai memposisikan _junior_nya tepat di hadapan lubang tersebut.

JLEP~

"AHH..." pekik Sungmin kesakitan.

Pasalnya tanpa persiapan dan tanpa apapun Kyuhyun langsung memasukan _junior_nya. Oh, badan Sungmin seperti terbelah dua sekarang ini. Tanpa mengindahkan pekikan kesakitan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh... Kyuhh... _appo_..." ucap Sungmin dengan air mata yang menupuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Tahan Ming... ahh... kau masihhh sem-pithhh..." Kyuhyun masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ahh... Kyuh...ssshh... di.. sanahhh..." Kyuhyun menyeringai senang saat ia menemukan titik yang sangat ia cari. Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengelarkan masukan _junior_nya, menubruk titik itu berkali-kali dengan cepat.

"Ahhh... Kyuhh... shhh... ahh..." Sungmin mendesah kenikmatan. Ia juga kadang-kadang ikut terdorong saat Kyuhyun menghentakan _junior_nya dengan kencang.

"Ahhh... Ming aku mau ke-luarhh..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang memegang pinggul Sungmin.

"Bersama Kyuhh..."

Kyuhyun terus saja meng_in_-_out_kan _junior_nya dan semakin cepat. "Ahhh!" pekik mereka berdua. Rasa lega yang mereka rasakan. Cairan Kyuhyun masuk ke lubang Sungmin. Sedangkan cairan Sungmin membasahi lantai atap sekolah itu. Sungmin ambruk dengan Kyuhyun yang ada di atasnya.

"Kita harus pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun di tengah nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan dengan benar, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _junior_nya dan memakai baju seragam beserta celananya dengan benar. Setelah itu ia memakaikan seluruh pakaian Sungmin tidak lupa dengan kaca mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun merapihkan rambut Sungmin dan mulai menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_. Beruntung sekolah cukup sepi karena memang sedari tadi sekolah tersebut sudah bubar. Kyuhyun meletakan Sungmin di kursi sebelah kemudi di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun memutar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia mendekat ke Sungmin, menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah manis _namjachingu_nya.

Ia tersenyum saat mengemati wajah Sungmin. Entah mengapa Sungmin sangat berbeda. Tentu saja berbeda, Sungmin saat sedang menggunakan kacamata terlihat dingin, lugu, diam. Tapi saat bercinta, kalian bisa mengetahuinya sendiri. "Aku tau kau memang tidak suka keramaian. Aku janji tidak akan mengajakmu ke tempat ramai. _Saranghae~_" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

.

.

FIN

Gimana-gimana? OSnya? Ngegantung? Aneh? Ga HOT? Maaf dech ya...

Kalau responnya baik mungkin aku bisa membuat FF lainnya. Makasih...

.

.

Nana

... 22.25 WIB...


End file.
